Mon paradis perdu
by Lethal angel
Summary: Je ne peux le résumer ... Mieux vaut lire.


**Titre :** Mon paradis perdu

**Auteur : **Lethal Angel

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Note de l'auteur :** Première fiction sur Harry Potter, pas de lemon.

**Mon paradis perdu**

Je le regarde partir tranquillement loin de moi. Il a eut ce qu'il voulait et maintenant je ne servais plus à rien. Quel déshonneur pour moi, pour celui qui a survécut tant d'années. Je crois que je n'ai jamais comprit la réalité de notre relation. Mais je n'y peux rien si je l'aime.

_Quatre ans plus tard_

Mes meilleurs amis se marient. Je suis si heureux pour eux. Cette joie qui avait disparue il y a quatre ans est revenue. Dire que j'ai aimait cet homme mais aujourd'hui c'est fini. J'ai réussis à me débarrasser de ses sentiments futiles. Je regarde Ron en train d'essayer de faire son nœud papillon. Il est si stressé qu'il n'arrive à rien. Je vais l'aider à faire son nœud et le regarde avec un sourire. Hermione et lui font un si beau couple. Mais ce mariage n'est pas le seul car la sœur de Ron va en même temps se marier avec Théodore. Ce qui signifie qu'il y aura un grand nombre de personnes à ce mariage. Ron m'apprends que mon ancien amour sera aussi là. Et alors ! Je le hais ! Draco Malfoy si je le pouvais je te tuerais d'un regard mais aujourd'hui est un jour de fête donc je ne pourrais rien faire.

La cérémonie s'est passée sans problème. La joie est partout. Je parle avec les mariés pour leur souhaiter les meilleurs vœux avant de partir me chercher à boire. Il y a de l'alcool partout mais j'ai réussis à dénicher des boissons non alcoolisées. Il semblerait qu'il ne fut pas le seul à avoir eut cette idée. La cause de ses anciens tourments dont un plongeon dans l'alcoolisme venait aussi chercher de la boisson. Tiens il semblerait qu'il soit venu avec une conquête. Hermione m'en avait parlé. Après tout depuis maintenant trois ans je vis en France. Le grand Harry Potter est devenu Harry Evans. Je suis devenu restaurateur et gagne très bien ma vie. Ron et Hermione voulaient que je prépare le gâteau de mariage pour ne pas être toujours aux cuisines et faire profiter à toute cette populasse que sont les invités ma cuisine. Heureusement Molly a rappelé à son fils que j'étais avant tout un invité.

Ron et Hermione viennent d'apprendre à tout le monde leur intention de passer leur lune de miel en France. J'avais un grand sourire. La journée s'est parfaitement bien passée mais je dois partir rapidement pour ne pas rater mon avion. Je pars laissant derrière moi sans un regard l'être qui fut un jour mon paradis et aller dans mon jardin où il ne pourra plus jamais entrer. Enfin ce fut ma pensée à bord de l'avion me ramenant à mon restaurant mais il semblerait que tout le monde ne fut pas de cet avis.

Voilà une semaine que Ron et Hermione sont chez moi. Je leur avais proposé de venir dans ma maison trop grande pour moi seul. J'entends la sonnerie de ma porte et vais ouvrir pour tomber nez à nez avec Malfoy et Blaise. Je les invite à entrer leur demandant si ils veulent à boire et vais prévenir Ron et Hermione que l'on avait une visite surprise. Ils furent moins étonnés que moi de voir les deux serpentards. J'ai dû partir rapidement pour ouvrir mon restaurant où ils s'invitèrent tous les quatre. Heureusement que Seamus était là pour prendre les commandes. On travaillait juste à deux au restaurant et Seamus avait de suite accepté de ne rien dévoiler de ma nouvelle vie et de travailler avec moi. Ce fut lui qui m'apprit après avoir fini le service que mes amis et les deux serpentards étaient venus ici et qu'ils semblaient très liés.

La journée fut longue. Aux environs de minuit je pu rentrer chez moi où tout le monde devait sûrement dormir. Plutôt j'espérais que tout le monde serait endormi. Mais Draco semblait vouloir déjouer mes espoirs car je retrouvai ce dernier dans le salon alors que j'allais prendre un livre pour concocter une nouvelle recette.

« - Bonsoir Harry.

Bonsoir Malfoy.

Tiens tu reprends mon nom de famille.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au lit ?

Il n'y avait plus de chambre disponible.

Si. La chambre où je suis en temps normal est libre. Sandra l'a préparée cet après-midi.

Sandra ?

Une femme qui vient faire le ménage chez moi pour gagner de l'argent. Pourquoi es-tu ici et non à Londres ?

Pour voir la France.

Et ton petit ami ? Il est où ?

J'ai rompu avec.

D'accord. Suis-moi je te montre l'endroit où tu va dormir.

Et toi ?

Je dormirais dans mon bureau. »

Harry conduisit Draco dans la chambre qu'il occupait en général. Elle était un mélange de rouge, d'or, de vert et d'argent des plus appréciables. Draco le fit remarquer à Harry qui répondit qu'il aimait ses couleurs chaudes et froides donnant un air de vie à la chambre. Il fallait dire que depuis ce départ pour la France Harry avait renier tout sentiments pour Draco mais aussi tout ressentiments envers les serpentards. Sur ce il quitta Draco allant avec son livre dans sa cuisine.

La nuit se passa tranquillement pour tout le monde. Harry n'ouvrait pas le restaurant le matin pour un problème de sommeil car le restaurant restait ouvert tard. Ce matin les amis de Harry firent connaissance avec l'invention de ce dernier qui était un dessert qui résultait d'un croisement entre deux desserts. « Le dessert du chef » comme Harry s'amusait à l'appeler était un mélange entre un fondant au chocolat et une île flottante. Tout le monde eut le droit à une part dans le frigo pour le midi et Harry partit à son restaurant. La journée fut superbe et le dessert de Harry grandement apprécié des habitués et de Seamus.

Une semaine plus tard Draco et Blaise partirent mais avant de disparaître Blaise avoua à Harry que Draco avait espéré le reconquérir mais qu'il n'avait rien fait en voyant Seamus le prendre dans ses bras. Harry eut un grand rire et expliqua que la vérité était que Seamus était tellement heureux du dessert créé par Harry qu'il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de le prendre dans les bras pour fêter ce chef-d'œuvre. Mais Harry apprit aussi à Blaise qu'entre Draco et lui il n'y aurait rien avant bien longtemps car il avait été trop détruit par leur ancienne histoire qui l'avait plonger dans l'alcoolisme où il serait encore sans l'aide d'Hermione et de Ron mais il avait aussi essayer de se tuer plus tard mais Seamus l'avait sauver ce jour-là et c'était depuis ce moment qu'il avait quitter l'Angleterre sans réellement en informer ses amis avant d'être installé. Ce fut ainsi que Draco apprit plus tard les torts qu'il avait causés à Harry en partant. Harry était devenu pour Draco comme Draco pour Harry son paradis perdu.

FIN


End file.
